Kings Day
by D. Masters
Summary: Just a fic I wrote for a Christmas Contest on a forum last year or the year before. It won, so I thought it'd be good enough to put up here!


Link had been in the Lost Woods, training again. Saria and the others thought that it wasn't needful; Ganon had been sealed in the Dark Realm. Link, however had other thoughts. He knew that a person as powerful as Ganon would have the ability to break free, seeing as how the Triforce of Power was still in his possession. He had a gut feeling that one day, Ganon may return, and he wanted to be ready. He knew that the seasons were changing, and he figured that he had better train as much as possible if he wished to be fit for when the snows came and clearing paths would be his job, seeing as he was bigger and stronger than the Kokiri children that inhabited the forest.

The regimen he kept was simple, really, because it mostly consisted of his normal chores and duties. First, he would go into the Woods and clear out the monsters that would daily re-inhabit the area; leftovers from Ganon's time of power. This was odd, however, seeing as Ganon's magic was gone along with him, there shouldn't be any way for the creatures to return. Saria and the other Sages said it was okay, so he took it as truth. Second, he would act as courier for the outgoing forest goods, that Mido, one of the few 'released' Kokiri (meaning he could venture from the forest without fear of death), would sell in the Market. Last came his free time, which was usually spent practicing his sword play and 'acrobatics', as he thought of them. When his day was done, he would venture back to his home, cook a meal, and meditate, so he could strengthen his mind.

Saria noticed that Link was not as personable as he used to be, as his mind was so focused on his training. She had hoped that a visit from her would lessen his tension, but it seemed to increase in her presence. She tried to talk to him, and see if maybe that would help his mood, but Link told her, point blank, that he was displeased with the Sages, and there self assurance of their ability to keep Ganon sealed away. " You all seem to think that your power is absolute! You forget that he has the Triforce of Power in his possession! If his power were truly gone from this world, I wouldn't have need to go into the Lost Woods day after day destroying his minions! YOU MISSED SOMETHING!"

His gruff and violent speech had initially scared Saria, but when she realized that he was as scared as her, she knew that his connection to the Triforce must be showing him something that was beyond the Sages sight. She asked him if she could try something that Raru had taught her once. A method to use another's eyes and mind like they were her own. He agreed, hoping that she would notice what he had, a week ago while meditating.

Her coming was odd, it felt like he had a leaf in his hat, that was moving of its own accord. Then he felt tired, and allowed himself to fall asleep. This was, however, Saria's doing, she needed him to sleep so his tension wouldn't interfere with the process. What she saw, was not the black threads of Ganon's power, but a reddish colored power, that was coming from the seal itself, not from within the seal. Knowing what this meant, she left Link, and woke him up to let him know that she was leaving.

"But, don't worry Link. I have a feeling that the monsters that you are facing aren't evil, just a semblance of it. Almost like a friendly competition between two warriors. Does this mean anything to you?"

Link, still tired, shook his head.

Saria knew that trying to explain it to him now would be useless, the sleep that she had induced had turned to a real need, as it usually did, after a day of his hard training. She smiled, kissed his cheek, and disappeared in a flash of green Godlight. He smiled, thinking his own thoughts, and crawled into bed.

Days came and went, and his conversation with Saria was forgotten. Soon the month of Mensis was upon the realm. In twenty five days, Link knew that the time of the First King would be upon them, and he knew that he should begin preparing things for the feast, and that gifts should be bought for his friends. He nearly went over the brink of his sanity trying to shop in the Market, because of the inflow of travelers and merchants had reduced the usually quite town into a booby hatch. He managed to get the shopping he wanted done, but on his way home, had to discourage three would-be thieves from trying to relive him of his parcels.

On his way back to the woods, he discovered a small, fuzzy creature that resembled a Wolfos, but it was injured, and seemed to be partial to people. He wondered if someone had tried keeping it as a pet, but abandoned it for fear if it turning on them. Link was going to leave the thing behind, but it whined at him and began to howl piteously. He took the small creature under his arm, and took it with him, intending only to nurse the creature to health, and then let it go. A week later, Link found that letting it go was no longer an option, he had become attached to it, and it to him. He decided to call it Bo, because that's what it seemed to be saying when it barked at him to get his attention.

The eve of the day of The First King was upon him and he realize that he had not yet picked the word to adorn his door to grant him a blessing for the coming year. He thought for a second, and, looking at Bo, he got his answer. He went outside and painted the phrase on his door in his fast, smooth hand. He returned inside with a smile on his face, thinking of how nice it would be to see everyone tomorrow morning.

As the sun woke him, Link didn't hear the greeting he had hoped for. Every time on this day, he was awakened by Darunia's gruff voice saying, "The sun is up, Brother! Are you going to join it, or sleep 'til the moon comes?" He looked around, and the only face that greeted him was that of Bo. As he sat up, he did, however, take notice of several things that hadn't been there the night before.

A new pair of boots, a new hat that Link was amused to see was the Red of his fire Tunic, but also sported a jaunty white puff that was traditional this time of year. Also in the mix was a single blue stone, made to look like the Zora's Sapphire; a statuette that was modeled to look like the Goddess of the Spirit Temple; a coin that had the symbol for the Sheikah tribes; and a single candle (Link quickly remembered a joke that he and the Sage Raru had shared). His friends may not have been there, but he was glad to see that they were thinking of him.

Other gifts had been placed into his room, presumably by others of the Kokiri village, and Link walked over to the pile and began mechanically opening those gifts that were wrapped. On top of his boots, Link found a note written in Ruto's decisive hand. All it said was, "_Come outside..._"

He put on his tunic, and new hat, and stepped ut the door...

"Surprise!"

The voices of the Kokiri and his friends alike startled Link enough that he momentarily started to reach for his sword! Looking about, he saw his friends, the Sages, as well as the Princess, Malon, Talon, Ingo, almost the entire Zora and Goron tribes, and many of the others he had met during his travels. The sheer numbers of people alone put Link near tears, but knowing that it was his friends that had orchestrated the whole thing, is what set him off.

The first person to come and see him, was none other than Darunia. "Why the long face, Brother? I thought seeing everyone here would make you happy."

"I am happy. It's just that I didn't expect...I mean, so many people."

"Heh...I understand. I also have some good news for you, Brother. The creatures that had continued to re appear in the forest?" Link nodded. " They were my creation. I knew that a warrior would become lax if he had no one to fight. I had left my mark on all of them thinking you would see it, and know. I was wrong to assume such a thing, and I apologize."

Link then remembered the mark he saw on the arms of the creatures, and it all made sense. He thanked Darunia for the thought, but then called him a nut for not telling Link sooner. He was surrounded by friends, both old and new, and the Wolfos, Bo was revealed to be a present from the spirit of the Deku tree. His day was improving!

The celebration lasted deep into the night, with food, and gifts coming and going until the parties end. As all of the guests departed Link found himself alone with Saria. As they spoke, truths and feelings from both were revealed. Saria then showed Link something that, if she weren't a Sage, she never could have. She mustered her power, and showed Link how she would have appeared if she were able to age.

"Saria your...beautiful..."

She blushed, looking at Link she could see that he wanted to say more, but couldn't. She reached over and gave Link a kiss on the cheek as she had so many times before.

"I guess...I just wanted you to see me as I wished I could be for you. Happy Kings Day, Link." She let her power go, and returned to her normal self. With a smile she disappeared in a flash of Godlight. Link knew that he had been given a gift from her that he could never top. He smiled, and took his things into his home. As he lay down to bed, a single thought hit him. He hadn't given Bo his gift! He reached into his dresser, and handed him a large, meaty bone. Just before he fell asleep, he thought of the phrase on his door, "_Peace of mind..._", and laughed, realizing that it had come true.

What had started as a bad Kings Day, had turned into one of the best days ever!


End file.
